Lavender Gardenia
Lavender Gardenia '''is one of the main characters in Flora Pop! Pretty Cure, and a supporting character in Masterpiece Pretty Cure, Sugar Cutie Pretty Cure and Majestic Pretty Cure. Her alter ego is '''Cure Bluebell. Appearance Lavender is average height, has pale skin that is heavily freckled, green eyes, and long light brown hair she usually wears in a high side ponytail. She usually wears a lot of bright, vibrant and neon colours in the form of off the shoulder shirts, layered skirts, leggings, legwarmers and sneakers. Her face claim is Gwenyth Paltrow. As Cure Bluebell, her hair turns light blue and is pulled up into a side ponytail on the right. It is held by a bow topped with a large bluebell flower. Her outfit is a periwinkle off the shoulder top and blue overalls, leg warmers and dark blue sneakers. In Masterpiece Pretty Cure, Lavender is 45 years old, and her style has changed with her age. Her hair is shorter and she wears much more flowing and loose clothing, still colourful but not as vibrant. In Majestic Pretty Cure, she is 78 and her hair is completely greyed and is cut much shorter, but her style remains much the same. Bio Lavender is the daughter of Violet and Heath Gardenia, and twin sister of Poppy, born and raised in Brighton, ON in 1971. When Lavender is in twelfth grade at East Northumberland Secondary School, she and her sister are approached by a mysterious and cheerful woman named Peony, who offers them magical powers if they agree to help her defend the world from the evil delinquents known as Noxia. When Noxia attacks, they agree to help her and accept the powers, and Lavender becomes Cure Bluebell. At age 25, she marries Michal Wyrzykowski, and the pair move to Nova Scotia not long after the birth of their daughter Maria. By 2016, Lavender is 45 years old, and has long since retired as a Pretty Cure. She discovers that her daughter Maria has also gained Pretty Cure powers, and dons her transformation once more to aid Cure Palette in battle against a foe. By 2046, Lavender is 75 years old. By now, she has a granddaughter, Amy, and is surprised that her granddaughter is also a Pretty Cure. In 2049, at age 78, she transforms one last time alongside her sister, daughter and granddaughter, niece, her wife and grand-niece to aid Cures Swallowtail and Monarch in battle. Cure Bluebell As Cure Bluebell, Lavender gains power over flowers, which are represented by the bluebell flower. Her main attack is Pretty Cure Bluebell Blast, for which she makes finger guns and shoots bursts of blue light at her target. Relationships Poppy Gardenia - Lavender's twin sister. They get along fairly well, aside from typical sibling teasing. Lavender doesn't understand how Poppy is such a social disaster sometimes, and tries her hardest to help her sister fit in. 'Violet Gardenia - '''Lavender gets along well with her mother, but feels she can be a bit restrictive. '''Heath Gardenia - ' Lavender is very close with her father, and essentially has him wrapped around her finger. '''Michal Wyrzykowski - '''Maria loves her husband very much and they get along wonderfully, aside from minor marital squabbles. '''Maria Wyrzykowski - '''Lavender and Maria are very close, and she is always 110% supportive of Maria's artistic endeavours. Trivia *Lavender (and Poppy)'s birthday is January 24th, 1971. *Lavender is bisexual, and doesn't hide that fact, but isn't particularly loud about it either. Category:Pretty Cure Category:Blue Cures